


How To: Not Eat

by chocolatechiplague



Series: How To: [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Enjoy!, F/M, Feed me - Freeform, Food, I have one myself so trust me, Kinda?, Spoilers, a slice of reality, also a slice of what my own life is like, and this is the proper way things should have gone down, feed MC, how to series, if you're reading this then you already know, the title is a joke off the characters always asking if you ate, this has nothing to do with ED's btw, this is the ending to the game right?, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: “Gosh. . . I didn’t plan on making a sound, but I supposed I failed on that. Hey miss, just stay there. You’ll hurt your feet if you step on glass. I’m climbing over the window.” It was a fruitless effort to try and run, your arm grabbed rough around your forearm and pulled with your back to the masked pinkette’s chest. Oh wait, hey, were those some abs? No, not the time for that thinking. Your stomach growled. Sometimes you wondered in moments like these if you were more thirsty or hungry. Was that chocolate you could smell?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is how it should have gone down. FeedMC2k16

It had started off so simple, so easy. After being led to the mysterious apartment and forced into this RFA group(a group of hot guys and the straightest girl you ever met in an app wanting to do good work for the world and you be part of it? Hell yeah you’d help), you had come to accept your fate, that you would be stuck in this apartment with fully stocked cupboards and freezer, all free, out of your shit hole dorm room and a chance for the fly in your empty wallet to buzz off as your part-time job finally stuck a few bills in there instead. You were pretty sure that Seven was confused and a bit concerned with how you tossed a box of crackers in the air with a goofy smile on your lips for at least five minutes before devouring it. Saltines were heaven in that moment and time. 

That was before student loan payments came. It was all ripped from you. The food disappeared quickly, your money gone as if it never happened, Mr. Fly returned to his family in your purse, and your stomach rumbled in it’s crying to be filled. There was no way to hide from Seven that you were a college student and that you lived on scholarships, you even told the others, but he didn’t know you were pretending to eat from a bowl that was either empty or just filled with water for ‘soup’. Sometimes you threw in salt and pepper for flavor.

New information about the hacker was starting to show up in the chatroom and to them all when the innocent question came from curious, sweet, caring Jaehee, followed and prompted for an answer by Zen and Yoosung. 

Jaehee: Have you had dinner, MC?

MC: No lololol, I just did student payments so broke. 

Yoosung: Student payments were like three days ago though?

MC: Exactly lolol. 

There was a frightening about of silence after before the group started to erupt in offers. Going from Jumin suggesting that he pay for your tuition and pay off your student loans, Yoosung to cook for you and teach simple cheap meals, Jaehee to feed you straight up coffee beans, then Zen offering to let you eat off his body. You turned all of it down(more so the last one, seriously Zen, stop it, I won’t eat chicken off your abs, this isn’t some nantaimori thing), no matter how tempting. What worried you though was the silence from Seven, that soon after he logged off from the chat. 

Had you. . . upseted the guy? He lived off chips and soda, he of all the group should understand, as even Yoosung, the other college student, he had the funds from his parents to eat three square meals a day. Boy even had his mother make and send him kimichi! Lucky little fuck boy. 

It wasn’t but a half hour after, still deflecting the group of friends you made in the last week and a half that you first heard the tip tap on the glass window.  You had barely been able to turn your head, eyes widening as a foot slammed hard through it, shattering glass everywhere.

“Gosh. . . I didn’t plan on making a sound, but I supposed I failed on that. Hey miss, just stay there. You’ll hurt your feet if you step on glass. I’m climbing over the window.” It was a fruitless effort to try and run, your arm grabbed rough around your forearm and pulled with your back to the masked pinkette’s chest. Oh wait, hey, were those some abs? No, not the time for that thinking. Your stomach growled. Sometimes you wondered in moments like these if you were more thirsty or hungry. 

The unknown male pulled something from his jacket pocket, something that you couldn’t fully see as he gripped you at the right angle to cover your mouth and hold your head tight in place. “I’m the one who first talked to you about that missing phone. I left that strange message a couple days ago. . . and I’m the one who sent that email.”

Uh, okay. You wondered if he had gum in his jacket. “I will explain everything once we get to Magenta.”

“What are you talking about?” You hadn’t been paying attention to half of what he said. “I’m not going anywhere! Seven! Help me!”

“Sorry, but you don’t have any say. I’ll show you true paradise. You entered the RFA because of me. And thanks to me, you’ll-” 

“God, that was tough. . . I made it, but it’s so damn hard.” The front door slammed open. What the fuck now? There was a bomb in the apartment already, a weird chiseled guy holding you either hostage or to kidnap you to this paradise(do they have an all you can eat buffet??) with what could be a bomb detonator in his hand, and now enters. . . Seven with bags of groceries and food? The guy was perfect to you already, but damn, you had never been so hot for someone and never more ready for marriage. If only you could move your arms enough to make needy grabby hands at him, hell, you’d moan his name is possible but nope, not given the chance. 

“Seven! Save me!” Would it be weird to orgasm right now while screaming for help? There was the promise of food AND hot guys. If this was a wet dream, never wake up. You’d shank a bitch. 

“MC are you okay?” Seven called out, dropping the bags and moving closer. He paused at seeing something in the others hand. “Why don’t you let go of that lady over there?” 

Something something something, you couldn’t pay attention to their drama, you could smell chocolate somewhere. Glancing around, Seven seen heartbroken and the guy keeping you hostage right now was. . . fuck they looked like. What did you miss? “Seven! What’s going on? Tell me!”

“Today must be my unlucky day to see you here.” Mr. Pink hair stated. “It felt so good hacking your programs. But now it’s all back to square one.”

“What. . . what happened?” Awh crap, more drama moments. Where was that chocolate coming from? Could one of them like, feed you something while this happened, your stomach growls were loud, they kept glancing at you with concern. The hold on your jaw grew tighter, bringing you back to the present. 

“Let me go!” You could see milk in those bags! Give it!

“Don’t fight. You don’t want him to see anything inappropriate, do you?”

In a different setting and time, fuck yeah you did, but now wasn’t the time to think of thirst. 

“MC don’t move! It’s dangerous, that’s a detonator in his hand.” Seven would look amazing shirtless right now- whoa, wrong thoughts. A detonator? For the bomb? You knew it all along! At least you thought that until you were let go and allowed to stumble into the very nightly toned arms of Seven and ohhh more abs!

“Detonator? It’s a Snickers bar, you idiot!”

What?

“Why the hell do you think I brought her here?” Saeran scoffed, holding up the candy bar, a thing of dreams. No matter how much you loved Seven with your heart and soul, you would do some interesting things for that candy bar. 

“To use her for the information Rika left behind, of course.” Said rational, candy bar free Seven. 

“If I wanted that, I’d have actually used someone who I could control.” Was that a compliment or insult? “I brought her here because I knew you would finally get this girl to actually have food to eat.” 

What’s this? He brought you here, into a group of loving people that threw parties to fund good causes and full of attractive guys(one straight girl added in), into an apartment that had been full of food because. . . she was poor as fuck and hungry? You felt tempted to drift from Seven’s strong, protective arms and to this paradise you were promised. Seven though tightened his hold in disbelief. 

“Prove it.” 

“She’s a college student, what more proof would I need? I could have brought one of my people trained to bypass security.” 

“You have a point, Saeran.” 

“I’m not useless.” You argued, Seven’s hand being the one to cover your mouth this time with a soft ‘shhhhhh, it’s fine now, you’re safe, don’t have to lie’. Asshole. Attractive asshole. 

“So what’s why you broke in through the window? To give her a Snickers?”

“Actually, I was also going to order a pizza.” You’d so marry him right now. 

“I came with food the moment I found out she hadn’t eaten. I can’t let her miss meals.” No, you’d marry Seven instead. 

“Then I have an idea. We have common goal right now, we call a truce. In the name of making MC actually eat a meal.”

“Truce then.” 

Threesome. You needed it. Whipped cream, chocolate sauce, cherry on top threesome. Just slap you in the middle of the Choi sandwich and you’d be happy. You silently watched for a moment as the two got the bags of groceries to put away and start to cook. This was the greatest moment of your life right now. 

You snapped a picture. 

As the two siblings cooked, whispered talk between them, talk of the past, of what was going on, why, about you, a few slipped in horrible jokes and puns such as ‘so you SaeRAN over here to bring MC something to eat’, you cleaned the glass mess that Saeran created and inhaled the Snickers bar. It was easy to calm the RFA once told that you were safe, Seven was feeding you, that the hacker wasn’t an actual problem. 

And of course, you let Jumin pay for the new window and to pay for your going into bankruptcy student debts. You would have accepted him paying for your entire college costs, but then, you wouldn’t have an excuse for the twins to cook and feed you. Couldn’t let that happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of writing actual Choi Sandwich stuff, so that helped inspire this. I'm hungry.  
> Tumblr is Guardianoffrost, send me food, i'm a college student.  
> The lines between Saeran and Saeyoung/Seven are actual lines of dialogue in the game from day 7.


End file.
